


Funeral

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cenizas pueden ser el inicio de un nuevo futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

La explosión fue tan fuerte que Lambert aún veía la centella en el cielo de la noche. Como un tatuaje en su púpila, el círculo de fuego brillaba con su blanco fulgor en la cortina de la noche lluviosa. Sin importar a donde moviera sus ojos o en que punto del firmamento buscara distracción, no le abandonaba el recuerdo de la pérdida material del laboratorio y los datos más esenciales de su investigación. Ni el frío del porche ni el dolor de las ligeras quemaduras, en sus brazos y piernas, podían convencerle que ya todo había terminado.

En su interior temía la mañana, con la imagen en el horizonte del edificio destruido y colapsado en el fondo del valle. Sin lágrimas que derramar, el sentimiento indescriptible de la pérdida le aislaba de su alrededor. En esa casa de emergencia ya no había peligro ni fuego y, sin embargo, pensaba que había muy pocas razones para sentirse agradecido.

No había suficiente agua ni comida ni ropas adecuadas. No podían permanecer en ese refugio el tiempo necesario para decidir de una forma métodica. A primera hora se marcharían ¿a dónde? No lo sabía. En ese momento, a cuatro horas del amanecer, se sentía más pérdido que nunca. Su vida nunca había sido enteramente suya. Siempre existió un guía más fuerte que él y, justo en el momento donde la gloria y el amor estaban tan cerca, debía cumplir responsabilidades que nunca fueron de él.

Suspirando, tanteó el bolsillo de sus pantalones y ahogó una maldición. Había dejado los cigarrillos en la mesilla de noche, en la habitación del edificio quemado hasta los cimientos. Ni siquiera uno a medio fumar, todavía con las cenizas encajadas. Inclinó el rostro entre sus rodillas, masajeándose los lados de la cara. El cuerpo le pesaba de extenuación y estrés.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió a su lado, revelando a su único y más cercano amigo. Era a él a quién debía su vida, y ese descanso semi tranquilo bajo un día lluvioso.- Igor.-saludó, mientras se reclinaba de nuevo en la silla, mirándole a los ojos. Agradecía la tranquilidad que siempre irradiaba, era el perfecto contrapeso en la balanza de su relación.

\- Encontré unas cobijas para los dos. Di a Alan las más cómodas, como pediste.-Comentó, su voz cálida rodeando la escena de un aura de familiaridad hogareña, al tiempo que entregaba dos cobijas dobladas y una taza de café humeante a Lambert. En silencio, contestó la pregunta implícita- Está bien. Sus signos vitales son estables. El incidente no afectó sus funciones más primarias.-Igor anduvo hasta la silla contigua al rubio, sentándose en silencio.

En lo que callaban amgos se encontraba la misma palabra: Alan.

Igor recordaba como le había dejado. En la única cama individual del refugio, envuelto entre cobijas y sábanas limpias. La habitación a oscuras, cálida, para no exponerle a mayores cambios bruscos por el día. Ya demasiados problemas traía haberle sacado antes de la cámara de crecimiento. Cables, tubos delgados y otros aparatos salían del joven cuerpo, precisamente para controlar la posible aparición de alguno de los inconvenientes. Era su deber cuidarle, así como sería en un futuro ser su tutor, su cuidador y, sobretodo, su único y verdadero amigo.

Lambert...Lambert quizás recordaba el incendio. La explosión. Y la desesperación primigenia al pensar, por unos segundos, que podría haber perdido a Alan. Su creación, el trabajo más importante del último siglo y, todavía oculto a su propio corazón, el ser por el cual seguía vivo. Era más que el experimento que llevaría su nombre y su apellido a la gloria.

Sin embargo, en su cerebro no había fantasías románticas ni lamentos o suspiros. La presencia de Igor le había recordado algo: La lluvia y el fuego lo habían destruido todo, incluyendo rastros de supervivencia. Las huellas de sus movimientos se habían difuminado en la densa tormenta, y si esa cabaña ardía también a la mañana siguiente...

Libertad.

El camino recto, las guías de su padre...La negación consigo mismo, la imposibilidad de ser y vivir como quiere. El éxito del experimento...Todo ello, también sería consumido por el intenso fuego. No le importaría marcarse los ojos con esa escena.

\- Igor. Prepara todo para mañana. Nos iremos a primera hora, sin pasar por el pueblo más cercano.-La confusión del servidor solo duró unos instantes. Al ver la expresión resuelta, fría del rostro de Lambert, supo que no tenía ya nada que temer. La suerte estaba hechada. Igor asintió, poniéndose en pie e introduciéndose de nuevo a la cabaña.

Lambert bebió un sorbo del líquido de la taza, ya frío. Sin sentir el amargo sabor, volvió la mirada al camino que seguirían en la destartalada camioneta que los había sacado del peligro. Una sonrisa, ni feliz ni aliviada, curvó la línea de sus labios.- Así que...Ahora los tres estamos muertos.-río con amargura, preguntándose que diría su padre al conocer las noticias.

Sin importarle en realidad, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. El café se derramó al suelo, rompiéndose la taza al caer de su regazo. De los detalles se encargaría luego. Por el momento, era cuestión de disfrutar.

Después de todo, hoy era su funeral ¿No?


End file.
